1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention generally relates to snap switches, and particularly relates to a snap switch having a self-cleaning function.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
A snap switch is known in which a knob is swingably provided on a switch body provided with a fixed contact and a pair of movable contacts, and in which the movable contacts are alternately caused to come into contact with the fixed contact.
In such a snap switch as described above, the movable contact moved by a knob so that the movable contact contacts a perpendicularly disposed fixed contact. A faulty contact will result if dust or the like adheres to the contact surface between the movable and fixed contacts, or if carbide is generated by an arc in a contact switching operation.